I Wasn't Expecting That
by CrescentSnowPack
Summary: Based on Jamie Lawson's 'Wasn't Expecting That', I strongly recommend listening to that song before reading this. Rated M because it is upsetting, not going to lie.


_Author's Note: If you haven't heard Jamie Lawson's "Wasn't Expecting That" then I suggest you listen to it before reading this as it might be upsetting. I hope you all like it though. This is sort of set in an AU as Civil War and Infinity War practically never happened in this._

 **Vision's POV**

Since all the Avengers were on missions, or they were doing something in their free time, they wouldn't be there for me, except for one; Wanda Maximoff. She has been teaching me all the things it means to be human and in an exchange, I would help her with her night terrors, calming her and soothing her. Today, I asked her to teach me to cook, she accepted, as long as it was her mother's recipe of paprikash, I agreed.

"So you don't want too much paprika because it can ruin the dish. So you have to have about 25 grams if you want to feed about 4 people." After she put the paprika in the pan, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me smiling. "You're staring at me." She says half giggling as she spoke, I didn't even realise I was staring at her.

"It is probably because you are beautiful." I say and she blushes brightly with a smile from ear to ear, making a funny feeling in my body. How can a smile, make my body go somewhat wild? I honestly would not expect that, one of the many things I can not expect.

"Thanks, Vis. You're not so bad yourself." She says as she picks up a ladle and begins to stir what she has made in the pan and she brings it to her lips to taste.

"Wanda, would you want to go on what people would call a date?" I ask quite casually, but I think she inhaled too much paprikash as her face went bright red and she spat out her food into a tissue. "Did you use too much paprika and ruin the dish?" I ask, re-quoting what she had said earlier about the dish and too much paprika.

"Um... no. The paprikash is fine, you just surprised me with your question. Vis, do you know what a date is?" She asks messing with a ring on her finger, swapping from finger to finger.

"Yes I do, it is when a person shows romantic interest in another person and they want to know more about them, so they ask them out. Mainly they go to the cinema or they go to a restaurant. I was hoping we could do the latter." I say smiling brightly at her, Wanda smiling back at me, just as brightly.

"I would love to, Vis." She flashed me one more smile before she got back to cooking her favourite meal, she even let me do a few things, something nobody has done, they normally tell me to stay out of the kitchen. But not Wanda, she treats me like I am a person, with emotions, like I am a normal person, or maybe I did have emotions and I needed the right person to help me with them.

After we had made the paprikash, she left it on the stove and set an alarm on her phone so she knows when to take it off. "I will see you Friday at 7pm then, Wanda." I say as I give her one of my big smiles that only she can make me do.

"I will see you Friday at 7. I'm looking forward to it." She says before she turns her back and walks away, leaving me alone with my thoughts, thinking that I was looking forward to it too.

Two Days Later

I knock on Wanda's bedroom door and wait for her to answer the door. I dressed in black slacks with a a white shirt that was tucked in and a charcoal cardigan. But it was nothing to when Wanda opened the door, she wore a simple red dress that went just to her knees with red heels that matched the colour of the dress.

"Like I said, beautiful." Was all I could say when I look at her, but it made my heart flutter when she bit her lip and looked down, her face turning beet red.

"Thank you." She whispers, I take her arm in my arm, linking us and walking down the hall. I had booked us a reservation at a restaurant, Mr Stark helped me pay for it, because it was an expensive restaurant.

"I got us a car, I learned to drive over the course of the two day." I say nonchalantly, but I felt Wanda tense up a little bit. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask, not knowing if I ever say anything wrong.

"No, it's just that I didn't realise someone can learn to drive in two days." I could sense shock in her voice, I could understand why, it would normally take a few months for someone to learn and take their test.

"I guess I am just that good." That was a phrase I heard Mr Wilson say a few times, not actually knowing what the phrase actually means, but it earned a giggle out of Wanda, which meant it was absolutely worth saying.

"I guess you are just that good." Now it was my time to smile, she had an impact nobody else had on me. As we went to the car, we just talked about anything and everything, it was a pleasant conversation, and she marvelled at how well my driving actually was.

The evening was just lovely, I made Wanda belly laugh a few times as I told her mistake I actually, like when I didn't know Mr Wilson was showering and Mr Stark said he needed him, so I phased into his room and he was naked. Mr Wilson has not looked at me the same since, as he promised me to never to tell anyone, but I told Wanda because I just wanted to see that beautiful smile upon her face.

The night ended as quickly as it began, I drove us back to the Avengers facility and we were walking along the corridor once again, but I did no want this night to end.

"I have had a really nice time tonight, Vision. I really needed this." She said as we were just about to walk past my bedroom, so I stopped outside of my bedroom.

"Wanda, I do not want this night to end just yet. Would you care to join me in my room?" I ask motioning towards my door, she once again smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Of course I will." And just like that I opened the door to my room and allowed her in, shutting the door firmly behind me. We began more conversation, but because I only had one chair, a double bed and a bookcase within my room, we both sat on my bed.

We were in constant conversation, but this time she was making me laugh with stories of her and Pietro and the antiques he would get up to when they were younger.

"Vis, you are such a good listener, I don't know what I'd do without you." She says inching a little closer to me. I then felt nervous, I had never been with a woman before, I barely even speak to woman.

Wanda then kissed me, lightly, making those nervous thoughts go away. But she pulled away just as quick as it started. If I wasn't paying attention, anyone could have missed that, she then looked down nervous and gently placed her hand on top of mine. Did I misread some signs? Because I certainly wasn't expecting tonight to go the way it has done. But then I got the courage to do something that I never though I would. I kissed her this time, but not the sweet one second Wanda gave me, I gave her my everything.

That night I feel like I totally ruined our friendship, because no friendship could come back from that. I rested next to her all night, her curling up to me and not letting me go, I don't think there is a feeling better than this. For me, morning soon came around, the sun seeping through my blinds, giving Wanda the glow of an Angel, she looked absolutely beautiful, but I think the sun woke her up.

"I wasn't expecting that." She said in a croaky voice as she looked at me with a smile on her face. I gave her a smile back and stroked the side of her cheek.

"Neither was I. But I wouldn't trade it for the world." She closed her eyes and turned her face in my cheek, the feeling felt amazing.

One Month Later

It was surprising to me, because I thought that love wasn't meant to last as long as it does, even though it has a only been a month, it has been the happiest month I have ever had. I didn't even think that Wand would stay with me for this long, I honestly thought after that night, she would treat me as her friend again, but instead, it was the opposite, she treats me with love and little kisses here and there. We go on a date once a week, every Friday, unless there is a meeting or a mission.

We were currently binge watching a TV show called 'The Good Place', Wanda seemed to love it, she laughed at all the jokes, just listening to her laugh, was just pure bliss. We were sat on the sofa, my arm draped around her shoulder, we decided to tell the team after about a week because we knew that it was something that was going to last. They all took it surprisingly well, now Wanda and I can be together in the compound.

 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_ It's the question that plagues my mind constantly, maybe one day I would finally get to ask it, because I never expected to feel this way about Wanda, I never expected to feel this was at all, I never expected to feel.

 _"And by the way, everyone here thinks I'm Taiwanese. I'm Filipino. That's racist. Heaven is so racist."_ Jason on 'The Good Place' said that, earning a laugh from Wanda.

"I understand where he's coming from, people think I'm Romanian, but I'm just Sokovian." She with a laugh, earning a little chuckle from me too.

"You are not just Sokovian, you are beautiful, strong and funny." I say and she looks up at me smiles that beautiful smile at me.

"You're so amazing, I love you." After she has said what she said, her eyes went wide with shock, so did mine, I never knew somebody could love an android like me, she was about to speak again but I put my finger on her lips to stop her finger speaking. That gave her a confused expression and her eyes went cross-eyed looking at my finger. The way she said the word _love,_ she had no fear in her voice, like she has said it a thousand times over.

"I love you too." I whisper, he eyes looking at me and softening, she looked absolutely adorable and perfect. I remove my finger from her lips, which instantly curled into a smile.

"You do?" She asks with a big grin on her face. I nod whilst capturing her lips in this moment, it would have turned into something different if there was not a groan coming from the kitchen.

"Ugh, will you two get a room? I'm trying to eat my cereal." Mr Wilson was sat on the breakfast bar with a bowl of what seemed like corn flakes watching the TV from a distance. Wanda just giggled at how Mr Wilson responded.

One Year Later

After a year and a bit of being together, the love we had for each other, only grew stronger. I had recently got permission off Mr Stark to move out of the Avengers compound, but I haven't yet told Wanda because I want to ask her to marry me first. I had to ask Miss Romanoff for help to help me find a ring, because I admit I am hopeless with things like this. I have set up arrangements with the Avengers, we are going to have a little barbecue so everyone is there when I ask her, I hope she says yes. A lot of people would say that a year of being together is not a long time to be together before you pop the question, but I don't care, I love her and she loves me. I also got permission off of Mr Barton because he is the most fatherly figure that Wanda has.

The people that are here are; Mr Barton, Mr Rogers, Ms Romanoff, Mr Stark, Mr Rhodes, Miss Potts, Mr Wilson and Dr Banner. Just the Avengers, the people that have had the biggest impact on her life. As the barbecue progressed, people were eating and drinking, Wanda kept asking me if I was okay, because I was not acting myself, but I acted cool, I think.

But it came to the time where I ask her. "May I have everyone's attention for a moment." I say as the nerves begin to take over me, a new emotion that was filling my body. Wanda was confused as to what was going on. "For the past year as you all know, it has been the happiest year of my life, and that is thanks to a certain you lady, Wanda." I say as I turn towards her and she has massive smile on her face, her face slightly paler than usual. I take her hands in mine, they were also quite clammy yet cold, but I paid no attention. "Wanda, for the past year, you have made my life absolutely amazing and I want the rest of my life to be amazing and that is only possible if you are in it." I then get onto one knee and smile up at her, but her facial expression changes to panic, and I don't think it was because of my question.

"I can't breathe." She said as she was trying to catch her breath, her eyes roll to the back of her head and falls backwards, but I catch her just in time, her hair was sticking to the sweat on her face.

"Wanda." I say as I lay her on the ground carefully as Dr Banner approaches and checks both of her eyes, both non-responsive.

"She needs to get to a hospital, right now." He says in pure panic, what is happening? This can not be happening, not to Wanda. "Calling 911 would be to slow, Vision, can you fly her?" He asks and I could not respond with the pure terror that is going through my body.

"Yes." Was all I could muster up to say, I take Wanda's limp body in my arms and fly her to the nearest hospital and call immediately for assistance, a doctor comes out and gets her on a stretcher and wheels her through the doors, saying medical terms that I do not understand. I was trying to follow them through the doors but they would not let me, which made me slightly angry that I could not be with her.

I sat in one of the waiting chairs and waited for any news on her, about half an hour passed when everyone from the barbecue came through the main doors and asked for her, the receptionist pointing towards the waiting area telling them to wait for any news.

"Vision, is she okay?" Mr Stark asks as he sits next to me, putting a shoulder around my shoulders, then it all happened, I began to cry, something I never thought I could do.

"I do not know." I say as I cried into his shoulder, his other arm wrapped around and began to rub my back trying to sooth me. It did not work, but I did not stop him because he was trying to help me, yet nobody could do that.

"She's going to be alright, buddy. She's an Avenger." He says comforting in my ear, but his voice sounded broken, probably because an android is crying, which should not even be possible.

"I wish I could have done something to help her." I say as I pull off of his chest and seeing that Mr Barton was also in tears and Ms Romanoff was looking upset but no tears.

"You did everything you could, if it wasn't for you, she could have died back there, you flew her to safety and saved her life. You did help her, Vision." Mr Stark says with his hand still on my shoulder trying to comfort me, I was finally feeling a little okay, but no where near happy.

The seconds of waiting, turned into minutes and those minutes turned into hours. Everyone was asleep at about 01:00am but I was awake, I could not sleep, not knowing that condition Wanda was in. Then a doctor walked through the double doors and walked straight towards me and motioned for me to walk with him, I did and we entered the double doors where he came from, everyone else was still asleep.

"So we did a lot of tests on Wanda, seeing what was happening in her body. We can treat what it is so there is no need to panic. A little chemotherapy and she will be okay." He says as we were walking through the long corridors, when it sunk in what he had just said.

"She has cancer?" I ask knowing that is what he meant and the doctor had a sad look across his face and nodded.

"We also did research on what HYRDA did to her, it was in her medical files. What caused this is how much radiation she was exposed to when she was experimented on. It has reacted to her body in a negative way." The doctor explained, but there was still one question that was on my mind.

"What kind of cancer is it?" This way I could research what it is and give everything I can into making Wanda comfortable and healthy.

"It is skin cancer. She listed you as her emergency contact, so that is why I am also letting you come through here, the other people cannot, not unless it is visiting times, whereas you can be here any time you want." He explains further, then he drops me outside of Wanda's room.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything." I held out my hand for him to shake and he shook it. I opened the door to where Wanda was, she looked awful. She was so pale and she looked so fragile, that she could break with a single touch. She was hooked up to an IV with air tubes coming from her nose. It just broke my heart to see her like this. I approached her body and held her cold hand in mine, a tear slipping from my eye. "I am so sorry, Wanda." I said as I sit next to her in a chair that was next to her, I kept her hand in mine, I am not going to let her go.

I stayed there for the night and half way through the morning, people kept coming in and out to check her vitals were alright, but other than that, I was alone with my thoughts and Wanda. As the night turned into morning, you could see the colour return to Wanda's face, her looking healthier than she did, it brought a smile to my face to see that she was getting better in a matter of hours.

When it had turned to about 10:00am, Wanda woke up and I was instantly by her side, she only let out one word that did not make sense to me. She turned her head towards me and smiled that smile I love seeing and said only one word. "Yes."

"Yes, what, love?" I ask not knowing what she was meaning, which only made her giggle, she took my hands in hers and she kissed my knuckles.

"Yes, I will marry you." She says smiling brightly, but just hearing her saying those words, it made my heart swell with so much emotion, that I could only question her, like I was in a dream.

"Really?" I ask with a big dopey look on my face like I was puppy that had just got its dinner and she laughed at that.

"Of course, really. I love you." I never thought I would hear her say those words again, but here she is, lying in a hospital, telling me she wants to marry me and that he loves me.

"I love you too." I say as I frantically search my back pocket and pull out a black box. "Well, if we are doing this, then we are doing it right." I say as I get on my knee and open the box smiling up at Wanda lying down on the bed. "Wanda Maximoff, will you be mine forever and do me the greatest honours of marrying me?" I ask with a giant smirk on my face, her mirroring my face, except a few tears falling down her face.

"Yes. Of course." She says as she holds out her arms for me to hug her, I do so and as I pull back, I kiss her with a passionate kiss, but the tube in her nose kept getting in the way, which resulting in Wanda laughing. I finally places the ring upon her finger, she admired its beauty, it was a simple silver band with a diamond placed in the centre. "Mr and Mrs Maximoff, it has a nice ring to it." She said as she looked up at me and kissed me once more and then the gang then walk in the room.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me, even in a hospital room they are sucking face." Mr Wilson said as he flung his arms around, but Ms Romanoff smacked him in the chest for making such a comment after what has happened.

"She said 'yes'." I say trying to change the subject of what they walked in on and then the gang cheered loudly and were immensely happy for us both, I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with her. _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_ I ask myself once again.

Six Months Later

After everything was cleared up with Wanda, we could get to the wedding planning, we decided to do it in Spring and decided to go for a date in April when the daffodils are out to make the scenery more beautiful. If I had not have felt the way I did when she smiled brightly at me, then all of this would not have happened, she completed changed my life. We decided to go for an outdoor wedding, the grass was short and green, a man made alter that Mr Barton had put together, weaving flowers into it to make it absolutely beautiful, and it truly was.

We wanted a quiet wedding, just the Avengers and their families. There was Mr Barton, his wife and his children, which made Wanda very happy that little Nathaniel Pietro could be there. Mr Stark, Miss Potts, Dr Banner, Ms Romanoff, Mr Wilson, Mr Rogers and Mr Rhodes. And with Mr Rogers being officiated, he was marrying us both. There were people that were talking amongst themselves, Mr Wilson then began to play the piano and then Lila came out started spreading flowers down the aisle, Ms Romanoff behind her walking slowly, she was Wanda's only bridesmaid and Tony was my best man.

Wanda was then behind Ms Romanoff, linking onto Mr Barton who walked her down the aisle, he had cried when she asked him to do the honour, he was happy to. I watched as Wanda who was now fully recovered, gracefully walk, she looked absolutely amazing. She wore a white dress that went just past her knees and was a flowy dress and it had sleeves that just went passed her elbows, but they were not tight sleeves, they hung off her arms and she just looked absolutely stunning. She had he hair up in an elegant bun, with a veil attached to it, but did not cover her face, it went behind her head. I could not take my eyes off of her for one second, she was so beautiful.

She finally reached me and Clint gave her to me and I held both of her hands in mine and squeezed them lightly, doing nothing but smiling. "Hi." She whispered to me, her voice was filled with nerves and with excitement at the same time.

"Hi." I say back as we just look at each other, I could not imagine this moment any other way, just her and me, in this moment together.

After Mr Rogers had said all he had about love and all that, it came to our vows, Wanda went first. "When I was in hospital, you were there every second of every day for me, getting me what I needed, making me smile and you treated me like I wasn't ill, you treated me like I was me. You are the most kind, the most smart and the most precious man I have ever met. I love you so much." Her saying this made tears form in my eyes, which made Wanda smile and also tear up. "Don't cry, if you cry I'll start crying." Everyone began to laugh, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Ms Romanoff wiping a tear from her eye.

"Vision, your turn." Mr Rogers said and turned to me, I instantly forgot my words, but when I looked at Wanda those words did not matter, only the words from my heart.

"Wanda, for the past year and a half, I have felt nothing but love and adoration for you. It was a feeling I was not too sure of, but if it was not for that little kiss we shared, what a life I would have missed. I love having you by side, I would not change a thing." I say smiling brightly at her, her tears rolling down her face, I wiped them away with my thumb.

After the vows, we made the other vows that every other couple has to do, and then after that, it was the words that I have longed to hear since Wanda said yes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And with that I ducked down and kissed Wanda with a lot of passion that I have for her. When we broke apart, the people that were there were cheering and whooping. I then lifted up Wanda bridal style and walked down the threshold with her in my arms and her arms around my neck.

A Year Later

We had finally settled down in an house in the suburbs, we moved all of our stuff from the Avengers compound and got ourselves a place to ourselves and it was my birthday. Something Wanda insisted on celebrating for some reason, we had celebrated before but she said she wanted to do something special for my third birthday. When we woke up she was smiling brightly at me.

"Happy birthday, baby." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I got you something, well, somethings." She said as she got out of the bed and got a bad full of wrapped items in it.

"Wanda, you did not have to." I say looking at her with a smile playing on my lips. I then sat up in the bed and placed my back against the head board and she came over to me with the big bag of items and placed the bag on the bed.

"Of course I had to, you're my husband." She said smiling as she said _husband_ , it was still a weird feeling when she did say it. I opened the first item and it was a new cardigan that I had been eyeing up in one of the stores, but I never brought.

"Wanda, this is amazing, thank you." I said and she laughed and rolled her eyes grabbing the next item in the bad.

"Keep going." She muttered as I carefully unwrapped the next present. It was two action figures in one box, one was me and one was Wanda. "They make us two together, did you know that? You also have a swappable head that goes into your human form, which I personally do not like. I also have hands and eyes that glow, look how cool that is." She says getting really excited over the action figures, I could do nothing but smile at how child like she is behaving.

I pick up the next present and quite heavy, not knowing what it is I carefully unwrap it. When I did, I was amazed that Wanda was able to find this and pay for it. It was a chess set that was made with marble figures and was extremely expensive and rare as the pieces were not just an ordinary design, they were properly carved and glazed over.

"This is amazing, Wanda, thank you." I say hugging her tightly, her returning the hug and giggling slightly, she has been extra giggly today.

"You're not finished yet, I got you a card." Wanda went into the bag and pulled out a card which said 'Best Husband Ever' on the front. When I opened the card Wanda had written neatly inside it "Happy birthday baby, I hope you have a great day today, we love you lots and lots love from Wanda and ?" I look at Wanda with a confused expression on my face.

"What does the three question marks mean?" I ask completely oblivious to what was going on. Then Wanda acted like she had forgotten something, but I can always see through her acting.

"Oh right, yeah. I forgot that you had another gift." She says as she goes into the top draw of her nightstand pulling out something that wasn't that big but was wrapped and then she handed it to me.

I then opened it delicately as it was small and when I did, I could not believe my eyes, it was pregnancy test that was positive. "I am going to be a dad?" I ask and Wanda's face lights up and nods happily with a stray tear of happiness coming from her eye.

"Yes." She breathes out and then I finally click in, I am going to be a parent, I am going to be a dad, I am going to have a child.

"We are going to be parents. Ahh, this is amazing." I say as I place the test on the side and pick Wanda up underneath her arms and spin her around on the bed. "We are going to be the dopest parents ever." I say and then place her back down on the bed, both still standing, she was laughing a belly laugh.

"Where did you pick up the word 'dopest' from?" She asks still laughing that I used that word.

"I do not know, I think it must have been from Mr Stark. But Wanda, we are going to be parents. The best parents ever." I say just beaming down at her and her wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me lightly.

"Yes we are." She says with such intensity that I kiss her again just with more passion.

Eight Months Later

"You're doing fine Wanda." I say kindly in her ear as she was in the middle of labour, I had never felt physical pain before today, but when a woman is giving birth, they completely kill your hand. "Wanda, you are hurting my hand." I say and she looks up at me with an angry expression, I am guessing speaking was a bad idea.

"Am I? I'm sorry, I'm just trying to push a baby out of a really small hole." She screams at me, the past two months she has been extra grumpy, mostly because she has not been able to walk and has to waddle to get to everywhere.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to cause more distress." I say trying to apologise to her, but when I had, she screamed even more when she was pushing, another round of pain going through my hand, but I decided not to say anything. But that pain was all worth it when we could both hear the little baby begin to cry. Which made Wanda cry, all of Wanda's screams had stopped and the pain in my hand had gone.

"Mr Maximoff, do you want to see what gender of baby you have got?" The midwife asked and when I made my way over to the baby, I was so happy and I held the baby for the first time in my arms and I looked over to Wanda and smiled brightly.

"It is a boy." I say and Wanda begins to cry again, the midwife takes the new born baby boy off of me and gives him check-overs to make sure that he is okay. I make my way over to Wanda who was just in pure awe that she had just given birth. "What are you thinking?" I ask her and she turns her gaze towards me and smiles brightly.

"I'm thinking what to name our little boy." She says as she holds out her hand and I take her hand into mine, smiling that we have got our own little family.

"What about William, but Billy for short?" I ask and she smiles brightly and nods at my answer. Then the midwife comes over with the baby in her arms and Wanda instantly sits up and holds out both of her arms to hold her new born baby boy.

As soon as she holds him, she looks complete and she budges up on the bed and pats it for me to sit down next to her, I do so and she leans forwards just a bit so she can lie her back on my chest. My arm went around her side and I was staring down at my son, my _son._

"We have our own little family, Vis." She says in amazement as she looks down at Billy who was sleeping soundly in her arms, like he was happy to be there, where he was meant to be.

"Yes we do, Wanda, our own little family, made up of an Android, a witch and a baby, what a mix." I say just in awe as I have not taken my eyes off of little Billy, I held out my finger in front of him and it was like instinct that he knew I was there, he took my finger and held it in his little hand. I have so much love for these two people right in front of me, I could not want anything else right now, I have my son and my wife.

After a few hours of our little family getting to know each other, there was a light knock at the door and in came Natasha, Clint and Tony, with a balloon and a giant teddy. Clint got first dibs on to hold mine and Wanda's son, as soon as he held him his face lit up. "I'm an honorary grandpa. Yes I am." He said whilst holding the hand of little Billy. "He is so precious." He said looking at both of us. "Congratulations." He says giving us both a smile, after he had a little hold he gave Ms Romanoff a hold of him.

"He is so cute, kind of disappointed that it is not a girl, promise me the next one will be a girl. You would want a little sister won't you Billy?" She says making weird faces at Billy, but it seemed to make Wanda smile a bit and seeing her smile, made me smile.

"Can I hold him now? I am technically a grandpa too." Mr Stark said whilst he was raising his eyebrows at Ms Romanoff.

"Well, I am his aunty, aunty Nat, so if you want to lose a finger whilst hold him, then do so at your own risk." She says glaring at Mr Stark.

"You know, I think it's best that I take my son off of you, so he's not caught in the crossfire. I think he's due for a feeding anyway." Wanda said and Ms Romanoff gave Billy back to Wanda. Nobody in the room was moving. "You guys know I am breast feeding, right?" Wanda says and Clint's face dropped and he began shuffling uncomfortably, going closer towards the exit. Ms Romanoff close behind him but Tony was not moving.

"Tony, you coming?" Clint asked and with Mr Stark being Mr Stark, he was being cocky about the conversation.

"Well, that depends, Wanda, do you cover your-" But Clint had cut him off before he could finish whatever he was going to say.

"Out now, Tony, she is practically family, you animal." Clint shouted before dragging him out of the room, when I turned to Wanda she just rolled her eyes at him.

Two Years Later

Billy was running anywhere and everywhere within the house, he had developed a similar skill set to Wanda's, so when he was about to bump into something, he would put up a shield, but instead of it being a scarlet red it would be a cyan blue colour and he also did not know he does it and so sometimes he does run into things from time-to-time.

He finally settled and was playing with some building blocks that were left on the floor, when all of sudden they started hovering above the ground with a blue glow around them and he was giggling along with it, it was the most infectious laugh you could hear. He then realised that he was doing it and started crying a little bit, but Wanda was instantly by his his side.

"Mummy, what happening?" He asked in his sweet toddler voice and Wanda did nothing but smile at him and did the same thing he was doing.

"Me and you, we have powers. Like the superheroes you see on television, did you know me and daddy use to be superheroes, we used to save the world, that is where I first met your dad." She said as she pulled him on to her knee, but he had a clear face of fear across his face.

"I am scared mummy." He said as he huddled into his mum, I then got on the floor with them and looked at Billy's scared face.

"Billy, what you and your mother can do, is nothing to be scared of. There is so much beauty in it. Wanda, do the shape forming." I say looking at Wanda and she gave me a look that said 'Oh yeah'. Then placed Billy on my knee and then Wanda placed one hand on top of another and pulled them apart slowly, showing her red energy in love heart shape.

"Wow! That cool." He said as he bounced on my knee and Wanda giggled as she turned it into a normal ball and let it float around the room, Billy jumping and trying to catch it. I sat with my back against the sofa and Wanda came and sat next to me smiling as Billy was chasing this little ball of energy that Wanda was controlling.

"I can't believe that there will be two of them soon." I smile at what she says, just looking at Billy keep on chasing that ball. Then it clicked in to what she said, _two of them_.

"You mean that-" I could not even finish my sentence before she burst into laughter and was smiling brightly at me.

"Yes." I was instantly filled with the same feeling as when we found out that we were having Billy. I kissed Wanda and as soon as I did, I heard a little groan.

"Eww, gross." And me and Wanda both burst into laughter again as we looked at the little boy we have raised for the past two years.

"Come here, Billy. Mummy and daddy have something to tell you." Wanda says as she stretches out her arms for him to come to her and he did. "How would you like it, if you have a little baby brother or sister?" She asked and his little face lit up like a Christmas tree and his smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Really, mum? That amazing!" He says as he hug us both and we smile down at our little creation and smiling up at Wanda as well, another little Maximoff into the world.

Seven Months Later

Because Wanda found out a little later that she was pregnant this time round, we had one month less to prepare. But apart from that, everything else was the same, including that pain that going threw my hand, but this time, I know better to say anything at all. But Wanda did less shouting and screaming this time. "You are doing well this time, Wanda." I say and she scrunches up her face as she was pushing and then she stops and then breathes deeply.

"I've learned to not scream." She said with a smirk on her face and I instantly knew what she meant, making me go quiet and timid. She laughed at my sudden retreat. "That's the first time you're not noisy." She says as a snarky comment, smiling as she said it, but suddenly began to have a pained face and was pushing again. Then we once again heard a cry and Wanda sighed collapsing on her back in the bed.

"You did amazing." I say as I kiss her hands and she smiles brightly at me, I brush the hair that was stuck to her face away.

"I know." She whispered and laughed at herself, she looked more exhausted than the first time she gave birth.

"Dad, do you want to see what gender the baby is." I kissed the top of Wanda's head and moved towards the midwife holding my baby, I hold the baby gently and kiss the top of the baby's head.

"It is another boy." I say looking over at Wanda and she rolls her eyes in a playful, I hand my son back over to the midwife and walk back over to Wanda.

"Great, there is going to be so much testosterone in the house now, how am I going to survive?" She said in a joking manor, but she just looked so tired, I placed a hand her cheek and smiled gently at her.

"Are you okay?" I ask lightly stroking her cheek and she nuzzled into me smiling whilst closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just more tired than I was last time." She says and then opens her eyes again, she could probably sense my anxiousness, as her eyes were glowing red. "Vis, I'm okay, I promise, I just gave birth, you try not being tired after, I am older after all." She says with a yawn and then the midwife comes back over with our new born son. "You know Billy will be so happy that he has got a brother." I chuckle at her comment and climb on the bed in a similar fashion as before.

"He will be ecstatic." I say as I look down at our other little son, he was about the same size as Billy and looked just like him, except his hair was white, similar to Pietro.

"What about Thomas? We can call him Tommy for short." Wanda said as she held her hand out to the baby and within a second the baby grabbed Wanda's hand and we both instantly knew, this baby was going to be quick.

Wanda quickly went sleep and I took Tommy off of her so she could rest properly and I sat in the chair that was next to the bed, holding him closely to my body. After about an hour there was a light knock at the door and the same three as before walk in, but this time they have little Billy with them. They looked after him while I was in here with Wanda.

"Daddy, boy or girl?" Billy asks as he runs to me and I smile down at him and bring him up on the chair next to me so he can get a good look at his new baby brother.

"You have a little baby brother, we named him Tommy." I whisper and Billy's face lit and he was so happy. He was about to shout for joy, but I managed to stop him before he did. "Shh, mummy's in bed, she is very tired, okay buddy?" I say, trying to keep him in check so that he does not wake him.

"Okay, daddy." After everyone had held baby Tommy at least once, Billy was very inquisitive about baby Tommy, like where he would sleep, what would he eat, those types of questions.

"Is that my favourite boy I can hear?" Wanda managed to say from the bed and Billy's face lit up with excitement that his mum was awake.

"Yes. Mummy, I have a baby brother." Billy was saying as he was trying to get on the bed, but could not, so Wanda used a little magic to help him up and he instantly ran into her arms and hugged her.

"I know you do, buddy. Do you like him?" She asks him and his head shook up and down in excitement.

"I don't just like him mummy, I love him!" He says brightly, making Wanda smile brightly down at him.

"Good, I'm glad you do. I love him too. I love you and daddy too." She says looking over to me and smiling.

"I'm still disappointed that it's not a girl." Natasha says making all of us look at her, but she just gave a face that basically said that it was true.

"Why aunty Nat?" Billy asks and we all turn to Natasha to see what she would reply with, she just gave one of her Natasha smirks.

"Because that way, we would have two people in the group named Natasha." She says jokingly, but Billy did not take it as a joke.

"I don't think that good idea aunty Nat. Too confusing." He said and everyone laughed including Natasha.

"You're a smart one, Billy. You definitely get that from your dad." She says and Wanda gives me a little wink. Nice to know I am the smart one.

Three Years Later

"TOMMY!" Was all I could coming from the kitchen, Wanda was about to tell him off for doing something he should not be doing, he may be three but he knows exactly what he does, he learns immensely quickly, as for his speed, he can go about 20mph in the house, causing a lot of crashes and a lot of Billy whining and telling him off. Billy is quite smart for a 5 year old, he knows exactly what is right and what is wrong, his powers have come on strong and he is learning from Wanda how to control his power and how to do certain things. Whereas I have tried to teach Tommy about his speed because I can go sort of fast myself, but it is hard to teach a child when they will not listen.

I go into where Tommy was now being told off, the scene in front of me was flour everywhere and eggs smashed on the floor. "He was using his powers and I didn't see him, it was a blur." Wanda says deflated as she puts her hands down to her side and all she could do was sigh.

"Tommy, what have we said about using your powers indoors?" I ask going to his level, he flails his arms around and gives me an angry expression.

"Billy gets to use his powers indoors." He argues back, I look at Wanda and she has an upset look on her face, she probably thinks that he thinks that she prefers Billy.

"That is a different situation, Tommy. If Billy can not control his powers then he could hurt you and me and your mother do not want that. We want you to be alive and well. If your uncle Pietro was here, he could take you for runs and you two could bond over running. I guess in a way he is here with us, if your mummy does not mind, she could show you a few memories she has with your uncle." I say looking pleadingly at Wanda and she has a sad smile on her face.

"Your uncle was very much like you, Tommy. A lot like you in fact. Do you want to see memories of your uncle?" Wanda asks him as she places a hand on the side of his face and Tommy nods slowly. Wanda's eyes begin to glow and so does her hand that is on his cheek, Tommy's eyes then glowing and a smile playing upon his lips.

Once the memories has finished he laughed and he looked so happy. "My uncle was so cool." He said as he sped out of the house and went and played with Billy for a bit around the back garden. I then stood with Wanda and we watched them play for a bit, when her next words took me by surprise.

"Let's just hope the next one is a girl." I look down at her in shock, another baby? "I know, I was very shocked this time as well. You're not angry are you?" She asked as she looked up at me, that made me extremely confused.

"Why on earth would I be angry? You are having my baby, a third time around. Just a little bit tiring but I do not care, I love you, you know this." I say holding her head in my hands gently kissing her and her kissing me back.

"I love you too." She says quietly. "Three is enough right?" She jokes, I let out a chuckle and brush the hair out of her face.

"Three is more than enough." I kiss her once again, but I get two groans from outside of the house.

"Eww, mum and dad are kissing again, gross." Tommy said in disgust before running away.

"Our little family is not so little anymore, Wanda." I say as we began to watch Tommy and Billy play again.

"No it is not. But I wouldn't change it for the world." She says as we watch them outside, Tommy using his powers against Billy, but Billy uses his shield. The brotherly bond.

Eight Months Later

"This is not so bad this time." Wanda said as she was pushing once again. Her hand that squeezed mine, did not half hurt as much as before, so maybe it was not that bad.

"No it is not. I have got no pain in my hand, you are not shouting at me, you are not making sex jokes. It is all calm." I say but as soon as say that, the contractions got worse for Wanda, and did every single one of those things, in that order. My hand was in more pain than ever and I whined just a little bit, which I got those evil daggers from when we had Billy.

"I'm sorry, would you want to push a baby out of you vagina? Be my guest, but not many people are lining up for the job." I let it slide because she was in labour and she says a lot of things when she is in labour. Another contraction happened and I tried not to make a peep as she squeezed all the life out of my hand, but nothing happened and she could take a breath. "Speaking of which, after this baby is out, I hope you don't care that I'll be very loose the next time we do it, and probably every other time after." And there is the sex joke. Then she got another contraction and pushed with all of her might, screaming quite loud, but was then overcome with a baby crying. It was slightly higher pitched than Billy and Tommy's cries.

I went over to the new born baby and held the baby quickly in my arms. "It is girl." I say to Wanda and she smiles brightly, pumping her fists in the air.

"Thank God for that. A little girl." She said as she collapsed back on the bed and closed her eyes in content with a massive smile on her face. I gave my little girl to the midwife to check her over and I walked over to Wanda.

"A little girl. Tommy will not be happy." I say smirking down at Wanda and then Wanda smiles brightly up at me.

"He will not, no. We finally have a baby girl. You have any names in mind?" She asks, for once, my mind is absolutely blank on what it could be.

"For once, no." Then I think of a name that could make Wanda laugh. "Natasha would be pretty upset if you did not name her after her." Then Wanda's eyes lit up with wonder, I was only joking, but I think she thinks I'm serious.

"What if we do sort of name her after her, Natalia." As soon as she said it, it gave me chills, the Wanda says that name, it just rolled off the tongue and I love it.

"I love it." I say and gently kiss her. The midwife then walks over to us and gives Wanda her baby. Wanda looks so content and happy that she finally has a baby girl, already you could see the bond working between them. I held out my finger for little Nat to take and when she did, it was like she projected her emotions into me, she felt happy and she felt a lot of love. When she let go of my finger, the I could feel that her feelings went away.

"What's wrong, Vis?" Wanda asks as she looks up at me with concern, but I just sigh and smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Let her touch you." I whisper and she nods, not sure of what is going to happen and when she does, her face lights up and she has a smile beaming from one ear to another.

"That's remarkable." She states as we just held her and looked in amazement at what our little girl can do at such a young age, maybe when she's older she can control it and maybe her power could develop into something so different.

After Wanda and I had settled down, there was a knock at the door, and we both knew who it was. Everybody walked in, except for Tommy of course who ran towards me, Vision and Natalia.

"He is so fast, he is so much like his uncle, his quips too!" Clint says with his arms flailing about and shaking his head, making spluttering sounds to try and justify what he's saying, but he just could not.

"You are right there." Wanda says smiling down at little Tommy, messing his hair and staring lovingly at him.

"Just tell me, it is finally a girl, right?" Natasha said with a hopeful smile on her face, looking back and forth at me and Wanda.

"Yes it is a girl, Natalia Maximoff." Wanda says looking down at little Nat and Natasha was smirking from ear-to-ear.

"I can deal with Natalia. I like that." We all just enjoyed this moment, and listened to the little quips from little Tommy. When everyone held little Nat, they all felt her emotions, it especially affected Tony. As soon as her finger wrapped around her, he was overcome with so much emotion.

"That is remarkable. I have never felt so much love from something so small. She is so lovely." He even began to fill up with tears, we could all feel the emotion radiating off of Tony at that point, he was happy.

Thirteen Years Later

Both me and Wanda dropped Billy off at college. We were in the car and we just could not quite say goodbye yet, it only seems moments ago when he was here with us. The college he is going are powers friendly. Wanda and I finally got the courage to get out of the car and say goodbye to our son. He recently came out to me and Wanda and we nothing but accepting of him, he was so happy when he did tell us, he felt like it was a weight off of his shoulders.

"Remember what we told you, even if the other kids are using their powers, it does not mean you have to. If you meet a guy you like, you would have to tell us all about it. If you meet a bully, tell me or your dad, we'll handle them right away, we'll use out Avengers tactics on them and if anything goes wrong, just fly right back home." Wanda says with a slight smile and then her face drops a little when she says the next line. "And finally remember to keep in contact with us, I want to know your day-to-day life." A few tears left Wanda's face and so did Billy, they hugged each other pretty tightly.

"Of course I will, mum." He says as he buries his head in Wanda's neck and then finally breaks apart from her and then he turns to me. "I will miss you dad." Then he sticks out his hand for me to shake, but I just skip right past it and I hug him instead, he hugs me back twice as hard.

"I will miss you too, son." As we pull apart he gives Wanda another hug. "Oh and do not forget that your brother will be joining in two years as well." I say to him, he rolls his eyes and laughs at the same time.

"Bye, Billy." Me and Wanda both say at the same time. He turns around one last time to looks at us and wave.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad." He says and he walks into his new college, God I hope he gets through this okay. Then we were interrupted by a few other college students.

"Oh, my God, you are Vision and Wanda Maximoff, from the Avengers. Man that is so cool. Can we take a selfie?" They and Wanda just nods and laughs a little, probably confused that they know who they are, especially her, since she has aged in the last 22 years. We took the selfie and then we got back into the car, I can not believe that time has gone so fast.

Two Years Later

We were at the college again and it was Tommy we were dropping off this time, he was so happy to get away from home. When we arrived, his leg was bouncing at super speed making the whole car shake. As soon as the car stopped, he zoomed out of the car and he got all of his bags ready, but in doing so, he dented the car a little bit. "Tommy!" Wanda said angrily as she got out of the car.

"Sorry, mum. I will pay for I promise, it will be in the post." He says and I phase through the car and land next to them. "Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I got to run. I love you." And with that, he runs, but I chase after him, he might be a speedster, but I could still keep up with him seems though he has not got to his full speed. We stopped right outside of the college entrance.

"Thomas. Go give your mother a proper goodbye, she has a list of things for you to do while you are here." He rolls his eyes at me and groans.

"Even at college I'm still gonna get a chores list." I give him one of my stern looks and I cross my arms over my chest. "Fine." He then walks back over to where Wanda was standing. "Sorry I ran off like that, mum, I was just excited." He said and then he dropped his bags and embraced Wanda in a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"I know, darling. While you are here, I want you to look after your brother. And tell your brother to look after you too, you may seem tough, but you are all gooey inside." She says as she pokes his chest, earning a little laugh from him.

"I will, mum. I am going to miss you, I'm gonna miss you too dad." He says as he turn to me and gives me a hug too, which I did not expect.

"I am going to miss you too soon, do not worry as your sister will be here in three years." I say as a joke, but he just gives me another eye roll. We all say one last bye before he speeds off into college, literally.

"The house is going to be so quiet." Wanda whispers next to me, I smile brightly and kiss the top of her head.

"Oh well. It will be even quieter in three years when Nat has to go too." With that Wanda begins to let out a few tears.

"Why are they all growing up so quick?" She asks and I just scoff, because I do not know the answer.

"I do not know, Wanda. I do not know." I say and then we finally go back into car and begin to drive away once again.

Three Years Later

This would be the third time dropping one of kids off at college, we thought it would be quieter at home, but the last year Billy came back home as he finished college, but he is planning to move out with his boyfriend Teddy.

Wanda, Nat and I all get out of the car to wave our little girl off to college. Nat was crying more than Wanda was today, but she could transfer emotions onto without touching us now, when she feels one strong emotion, love. She does not want leave me and Wanda, but she knows that she has too.

"I'm going to miss you both, mum and dad." She then hugs both of us tightly in a bear crushing hug.

"We are going to miss you too." I say softly against her shoulder and she smiles rightly, her blue eyes matching mine.

"I know, I can feel it." She says giggling a little bit and she wipes the tears away from her eyes, this time I do not want to her to go, I do not want her to leave. All three of my children have grown up, it was so surreal.

"Please do not grow up too quickly while you are here. Just keep your brother in check as well, keep any prey away from him." Wanda says as a joke, but we all know she means the truth.

"I will. I am really going to miss you guys." She says softly and we both smile at her, Wanda still letting the tears fall down her face.

"We love you, Nat." Wanda says as she finally begins to wipe her tears, her skin looking more and more frail as time passes.

"I love you too, guys." Nat says as she gives us both one last hug before she turns and walks away. The final child in college, how did we manage to do this.

Two Years Later

Today is definitely the worst day of my life. Wanda was lying in a hospital bed, looking like she had nothing left to give. No sign of energy, no sign of anything. She was barely even alive, a month ago, we got the new from the nurses that her cancer came back, I have been going out of my mind to try and get her to how she wants, making everything perfect for her. But it just hurt me that I could not take this away from her, I could not make her better. That is all I wanted, I wanted Wanda to be better, to be walking, driving, going to the store to buy ingredients for Paprikash. But now, she will not even eat anything we make her, the kids come down when they can to help out, but there is nothing any of us can do, but let nature take it's course, to take her.

"Vision." She croaks out and turning her head towards me, just seeing her in this state brought tears to my eyes.

"I am here baby, I am here. I will not leave you." I say as I stand up and sit on the bed, brushing her hair from her face and taking her hand in mine. I did not dare squeeze her hand as it was so frail that the lightest touch could make a bruise.

"I don't want you to see my like this. I don't want you to witness this happen to me. I want you to go and remember me how I was, not how I am now." She says, her breathing becoming so much worse.

"I do not want to leave you. I cannot leave you, I made a vow, through sickness and in health remember." I say smiling down at her, her giving me one her many charming smiles.

"I remember. That was one of the best days of my life, I got to marry the man of dreams. When I go Vis, I want you to remember, you are a man. You are no android or synthezoid, whatever you call yourself, just because you are not made out of flesh and blood, does not mean you are one. You are a man, you are my man." A felt a tear slide down my face and I held her frail hands to my lips and it was not soon until I was sobbing. But Wanda stayed strong, she did not let her emotions get the better of her.

"Vis, you will be okay. You have the kids and you will always have me, forever." She whispered as her voice just got weaker and weaker. It was nearing the time and I hated this, I seriously hated this.

"I am seriously going to miss you Wanda, you have been my life, literally, since day one, I have only ever known you, please do not leave me." I say as I let my guard down and I completely break down on her. "Please do not leave me, Wanda. I can not live without you, do not leave me. What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?" I beg and I ask as I lie down next to her holding her very weak frame, I could hear her giggle one last time and then she looked to me.

"I love you, Vision. Make our children proud, and it is not so much as what did you to deserve me, it is what did I do to deserve you?" She says smiling that one smile that I love all too much, before she closed her eyes one last time, my heart weakened and broke, she took my heart with her by surprise. She was gone. My Wanda had gone.

"I love you too, Wanda. I love you so much." I say as I cradle her lifeless body in my arms, tears helplessly falling down my face. When I opened my eyes, the room was red, her power was stemming from her body, before it quickly dispersed away, like it was never even here.

I got up from my place next to Wanda and I kissed her lightly on her forehead before leaving and pulling out my phone. I could not phone the kids so I sent a group text to meet at the hospital. When they arrived, I could barely face them, especially Nat, apart from her blue eyes, she looked so much like her mother.

"Your mother, she passed away today." I say biting back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes, Tommy was the first one to speak.

"I should have been better towards her, told her I loved her more. Now she probably died thinking that I didn't love her as much as Billy or as Nat." He said angrily, he quickly lost his temper much like Pietro did. I walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes.

"She would never even think such a thing, Tommy. She loved you more than you could know." With that Tommy hugged me in a tight grip that I thought he would never let me go. He was sobbing into my shoulder and I let my tears fall down my face too.

"Was it painless?" He asked while he was letting out sobs and he faced me, I nodded to him because my words were just gone.

"Are you okay, dad?" Nat asked as she faced me and I did not know what was happening, my breathing had increased and the tears were rolling frantically down my face.

"No, sweetheart, I am not." I say and I hug her, with all the passion and all my might, Nat was crying as soon as she stepped into the building, she could sense all of my emotions from the entrance that she knew what all this was about. "I cannot believe she is gone. She was my everything, she was my Wanda. She was first person I ever laid eyes on when I was born, and I was the last person she laid eyes on. It is just so hard, to lose her... I cannot... I cannot breathe..." I say before I place both hands to my head and sit on a chair that was on the side.

"It is okay, dad. Mum was the only person who could truly understand me and my powers, she was the only person I could truly bond with over that." He said as he sat next to me and rubbed my back up and down in a comforting manor, in a way that Mr Stark had once done.

"I really loved your mother. I just do not know what I am going to do without her." I say, Tommy then sits next to me on the left and Nat kneels in front of me.

"You have us, we will not leave you, dad." Nat says as she grabs my hands, Billy will his arm around me and Tommy coming in from the other side. Even though my soulmate is gone, I am certainly, most definitely not alone. I was not expecting this for a life, I have the most amazing children and I had the most loving wife.

 _The End_

 _Thanks for reading, I honestly cried writing the last scene of this, it broke me so much._


End file.
